


Prolonged Valentine Day~

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolates, F/M, Hyun Ryu - Freeform, Kisses, MC - Freeform, Romance, Surprises, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: This is from Zen's After Ending for Valentine day Event and I just feel this needs to be a little bit long.A little bit of here and there .





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't played the Valentine Event, this fanfic is a MAJOR spoiler for it.  
> You have been warned.

Prolonged Valentine day~

 

The room was decorated beautifully and you could see his efforts in doing it. With dusty and rose-gold pink helium balloons hanging over the ceilings, rose petals on the bed and your favourite vanilla-scented candles were lit up, letting the air filled with vanilla scent. You didn't expect he will give you a surprise like this on Valentine's day. The new contract of him with new agency limited you and Zen 's appearance in public which will gain extremely many attention. Although you are thankful that Zen's popularity rose, but somehow you did feel a little bit of disappointment of not being able to date him like normal people do. Heck, for you to be able to claim him as yours is also out of question.

For Valentine's celebration, he brought you back to Rika's apartment. The place where you met the RFA members for the first time and Zen. The place where good and bad memories occurred before Zen insisted you to stay at his house after the first RFA party. It took 11 days to for both of you to become an item. When he asked you to move in with him, you were afraid. You were afraid that it might be too fast but Zen convinced you and he was true to his word. Both of you were living together quite smoothly with you working as his manager and the RFA party coordinator.

Remembering the scenes from this morning, you almost wanted to bury your head in the ground for such embarrassment of getting jealous with Zen's scandal on television and the media were neglecting you as his girlfriend. In normal terms, you would just brush it off letting the jealousy inside of you died out by itself. Heavens and Angels did not help you this time. After so many pent-up jealousy, you just snapped and almost breaking the television which Zen just bought last two months. When you reached for the chair to throw at the television, You cursed yourself in your heart. You cursed on your stupidity for letting jealousy getting control of you. "Chagi, take a deep breath. Think about this clearly please." Zen's voice brought you back to the reality and only God knew how grateful you are for letting this guy to be with you and able to handle your temper.

"Chagi." He called you with his baritone voice, waking you up from the your flashback.

"Yes, oppa?" You answered back when you felt his hands were reached yours. His large hands wrapped yours, spreading his warmth onto yours which a little bit cold due to the weather outside just now. You re-positioned yourself and faced him.

"Something has been bothering me." You looked at him with a concerned look. His thumbs kept rubbing on your hands while he was trying to find words to explain what he meant. His ruby-coloured looked at you with a small sad-smile.

"I feel bad for making you waiting. Our marriage too." He brought his hands at your cheek and rubbed his thumb there. "I...I want us to get married after patching up things with my parents which was why I brought you to see them last year. But it seems that we will have to wait a little bit. They still having a hard time to see and accept me. I'm sorry MC." His voice croaked a bit at the last sentence but he covered it by clearing his voice.

"Zen, no. Hyun. It's okay. I'm thankful that I'm with you and I will always be with you till the end." You flashed a smile at him and gripped his hand with a little bit of strength as a sign to affirm your words with your feelings.

"But MC, the media keeps hurting you with their words and I'm not just going to sit still for that."

" I'm fine like this Hyun. After all, who would thought a normal citizen like me to end up with you, a famous and talented actor. Don't worry about me. I'm here as your support and strength."

"Eyes are the window of your soul MC and from your eyes I can see that you are hurt. I appreciate you for supporting me and all. Shouldn't you give your lovely Zen an opportunity to become your shield and weapon to make sure you unhurt and for your dreams to be fulfilled." He pulled you closer to him and putting his hands at your waist.

Snuggled at his broad and firm chest, you hugged him back. "But, I don't have dreams like you oppa. "

"I'm 'Zen the knight' remember? Whatever you chose, I will support it till the end MC. Trust me." He hugged you a little bit tighter.

"I trust you."

Both of you stayed like that for a while before Zen broke the embrace first. "Chagi, can you open that box and see what's inside?" He said while pointing out to a box on the bed. Abiding his words, you went to the bed, picked up the box while sitting at the edge of that bed. Carefully, you unwrapped the box and discovered there were chocolates in it. Melted chocolates to be precise and some of it were on your fingers.

"Ah, I didn't expect it to be melted. I turned on the heater for a while to warm the room a little bit." He crouched down to meet your eye level while holding your hand that was smudged with the melted chocolate. Holding your wrist firmly, his other hand wrapped your around your waist before he brought himself closer to you. "It's a pity if we waste it right?" said him and put your finger which has the chocolate into his mouth. His action made you blushed and when you can feel his tongue twirled around your fingers in his warm mouth, you could not help but moaned a bit, knowing your face was red like crazy this time.

"Is the chocolate good oppa?" You asked when he finally let out your fingers.

"I cannot taste this alone right?" He smirked and felt his lips met yours.

"It's sweet." you commented.

"Which one? The chocolates or my lips?"

"I think I need to reconfirm the taste again if you don't mind." You said playfully.

"As you wish, princess." said Zen and crashed his lips onto yours again. This time, he pulled you even closer to him and the kiss was different. It was not a simple, chaste kiss anymore. Both of you were kissing with a little bit of fighting to dominate each other's lips. He attacked your palate, explored your mouth intensely. You didn't stay quiet, instead, you put your hands around his head to deepen the kiss. Zen got up. Without breaking off the kiss, he climbed onto the center of the bed while carrying you with him. Once he was at the center, he dropped you gently while nibbling your bottom lip to show who's in charge.

The chocolate kiss was so tempting that both of you kind of forgotten that human needs oxygen to live. Even though the chocolate has long melted in each others' mouth, both of you still keep it going. Hearing him let out his groan of pleasure made you feel satisfied and in the same time you also let out your moans despite of that both of you were breathing heavily now, panting. After a while, you felt your chest were going to explode due lacking of oxygen and regretfully, you broke the kiss first. Both of you were panting and with him above you, you could see his devilishly grin of victory for ravishing your lips just now.

After regaining back the oxygen-loss, he planted a kiss on your forehead while looking at you with his tender and loving look. "Happy Valentine day MC. Thank you for being with me."

"I love you Hyun." Your three words made him smiled again.

"And I love you more MC." He pecked your lips before peppered your face with small kisses. "Now, shall we turn this office into the Haven of love?"

FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> I just love ZEN even more in the Valentine event. He is so adorable and caring boyfriend for you. I feel sad that his parents still could not accept him for who he is. *cries river*.
> 
> Putting that aside, Happy Valentine people.
> 
> As usual, feel free to comment my work and hope you enjoyed reading this :)


End file.
